Not meant to happen
by Zaithefox
Summary: Snotlout learns the hard way not to let Hookfang in the house when he's aroused. A snotfang lemon because there's not enough of this . Rape, yaoi and yuri in here, don't like don't read


**Another total smut one shot. Mature yaoi inside so don't like don't read. Dragon x human and a hint of yuri.**

He couldn't help himself. He thought that it'd be funny to prank the girls while they were alone, maybe he thought he could scare them. It was noon, the girls had left an hour ago into the forest, but didn't say to do what.

Snotlout thought that maybe they were axe throwing away from boys. He didn't think any harm would come from jumping from behind a rock and scare them, or maybe he could just sneak around and listen for a bit.

The sky was a vibrant shade of orange and pink by now. He had tracked them down to an area he still hadn't seen on the Edge. Sure it took him half an hour to find it, but he was finally there, hiding behind a heap of rocks. He was panting breathless because he had jogged all the way, he didn't want Hookfang to blow his cover.

At first he thought the sounds of panting were only made by him, but when he had quieted down he realized he wasn't the only one making noise. From the other side of the rock wall he could hear panting and gasping. Maybe they had finished an axe throwing contest and now they were tired?

He peeked his head over the edge of the rock wall, that turned out to be an artificial, man-made hot spring that the girls made for themselves with the help of their dragons. Said dragons were nowhere in sight and even though he knew he shouldn't be doing this, that he should turn tail and run back to base and pretend he never saw anything, he couldn't take his eyes off of the sight in front of him.

His brain completely shut down and his body refused to move, his eyes fixed on the naked girls, twitching and sweaty. All blood rushed to his face and pressure built up in his groin.

Astrid, Heather and Ruffnut were unknowingly putting a show of masturbating themselves to Snotlout. Touching each others breasts and slits, Ruffnut touching and fingering herself as Astrid and Heather kissed and rubbed against each other. Then Heather took a hand-made wooden dildo and dominated Astrid and- NO! He couldn't take this anymore!

He immediately ducked and hid behind the rocks, completely stunned and unable to move as he felt his erection harden even more. He hadn't meant to see that.

Embarrassed and fearing for his life, Snotlout ran back to his base. Upon arrival, Hookfang stood from his resting place to greet his rider. Snotlout pushed this dragon's head away when Hookfang tried to nudge him with it.

"Not now Fangster. I just saw something I shouldn't have." As he began to close the big doors to his base he looked at his dragon, who stood a distance away with a pleading look. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, let's go. We need our rest. " It was dark by now. Hookfang wagged his tail happily and complied. Snotlout held the door open for the dragon, then closed and locked it.

His base was made so he could fit Hookfang inside and still have plenty of room to move around. He told the dragon to go sleep in his corner and he got to his bed. He didn't know how late it was but the sun had set while he was escaping the forest and now it was pretty dark.

His arousal had died down earlier on the run, but it was beggining to return as he remembered the naked girls on the hot spring.

"No! Get it together man! Just forget about it! Act like it didn't happen!" He scolded himself for being stupid enough to go bother them in the first place. He twisted and turned on his bed trying to forget the events from before. He was trying really hard to erase the images from his head that he didn't notice his dragon inching closer with each movement he made.

"Just stop, sto-what...Hookfang?" he felt Hookfang climb onto the bed and tried to push him off. "No man, you can't sleep here! You're gonna burn down the bed! Get off!"

Hookfang couldn't stand the musky scent in the air, it was too aggravating. The dragon himself was getting aroused.

Snotlout just kept pushing him away unaware of his dragon's hard-on. That's when Hookfang had enough and grabbed the boy in his jaws and threw him on the floor. He was quick to overpower the viking and got on top of him before he could protest.

Snotlout was about to question his dragon's sanity when he came face to face with the beast's length. It was then that he realized Hookfang's true intentions.

"No! Bad dragon!" Hookfang ignored this and moved his head to take a whiff at the boy's groin. "No! Get off me!" Without thinking he punched the dragon's head. Hookfang recoiled and stared at the boy with a "you shouldn't have done that" look, growling angrily.

Snotlout sprinted to the door, he had to get away. He struggled to get the wood piece out of the lock, he almost had it, but Hookfang slammed his tail against Snotlout's side, sending him flying and making him hit his head hard with the end of the bed. He could see the dragon repositioning the wood back on the lock securely. Then it turned to stare at him.

"No! Hooky, you don't know what you're doing! Stand back! Shoo- AAHH" he grabbed Snotlout by the foot and tried to pull him back onto the floor, but the boy clasped his hands around the bed post. Hookfang hit him again with his tail, successfully sending him to the floor and knocking a few pillows as well.

Snotlout tried to stand and make another run for the door, but Hookfang towered over him, pure lust in his eyes. Snotlout shook with fear but didn't attempt to move, he didn't want to get hit again.

Hookfang, happy that the boy had finally submitted, proceeded to smell at Snotlout's arousal, the scent was faint, it had died down with all the commotion, but Hookfang was already hard and could care less if his mate had lost interest.

Snotlout felt the dragon shove his head between his legs, licking over the fabric and biting in atepmt to discard the pants. When he say fire light his throat, ready to burn the offending clothing, he decided to undress himself, not wanting to risk scorching his most private parts. He was completely embarrassed about this, but it seemed there was no way out of this. He couldn't fight Hookfang on his own, he had just failed at doing so, and he couldn't call for help now, he couldn't risk the others seeing him like this. Weak, at the mercy of his dragon.

Hookfang purred, overjoyed that his mate was cooperating. Once the clothes were thrown away, he began to lick the boy's lower regions, searching for the hole to begin stretching his rider. All the while Snotlout lyied still, his face scrunched in disgust with mixed feelings of pleasure.

After a good fifteen minutes of licking, Hookfang felt his mate was ready to be taken. Snotlout looked away and closed his eyes, a few tears falling down his face. His mind traced back to why this all happened. He tried to relax the best he could, his body awaiting the pressure that would be applied below soon.

Sensing his masters distress, the dragon cooed and licked the boy's face, trying to comfort him. Snotlout took a few breaths, seeming to calm down. Happy with himself for reassuring his master, Hookfang pushed into Snotlout's hole, purring at the heat that radiated from within.

Snotlout, on the other hand, had to bite down on his lip to keep from screaming in pain, blood running down his chin. He grabbed the nearest pillow, which had been knocked of the bed earlier, and bit down on it instead, staining it red with his blood. Even though he was trying to keep quiet, he was sure his pained noises could be heard from outside the house, but hopefully nobody should be passing by at this time of night.

At first the thrusting was slow, but after some time Hookfang got bored and fastened his pace, rocking Snotlout with his movements. He bit into his master's shoulder, earning a cry in turn. Feeling climax approach, the dragon began to move faster, harder and deeper into the boy, wanting to feel his master's tightness.

Snotlout felt wetness smeared on his thighs, if it was blood or semen he had no clue. He couldn't bring himself to look, but he was almost sure it was blood, the pain in his hole was too much. With one final thrust the dragon came inside of him, making him cry out.

The dragon had stilled, his length still buried deep within the boy. Snotlout was about to try and wiggle himself off the beast, but then felt something. It was getting bigger inside of him.

"NO! FUCK! NO STop...you can't do that! I-" he gasped, feeling his dragon's knot thicken. After what seemed an eternity, Hookfang finally pulled out. Snotlout groaned in relief, feeling some of the dragon's seed gush out of him. "UGH! Disgusting...Egh"

Hookfang licked away the seed and blood, making sure that his rider's rump was visibly clean. Then he carried him to his bed, seeing that the viking couldn't walk by himself.

Snotlout cursed. He had ripped, and it hurt badly. He would make sure to send Hookfang out in search for Hiccup in the morning so he could help him. He didn't want anyone to know, but he couldn't stay like this either. For now he was going to sleep.

Even though this had been his fault, he made a mental note to never let Hookfang in while he was horny, he didn't want this to happen again.


End file.
